Seeing in the Dark
by JediDreams
Summary: A very young Obi-Wan learns of the cruelty of the world when his life is saved by a young Padawan who suffers terribly for her bravery.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me--JediDreams, back from the dead! Obviously I don't own any characters, with the exception of Kyra-Ji, Master Oloah, and Master Dreza. In the interests of being kind of snobbish, Kyra-Ji is pronounced with a long "I" sound in both syllables. This story takes place long before Luke Skywalker is a twinkle in his father's Sithly eye, when Obi-Wan is just a toddler. It will probably be connected with a story several years farther down the road involving said sithly father before he becomes Sithly, but that remains to be seen. One story at a time. And now, on with it. Title may change, I never really had one for the documents on my computer.

Seeing in the Dark

by JediDreams

So far as Obi-Wan Kenobi could tell, the day was shaping up quite pleasantly. He'd awakened after having a very good dream involving candy and a bunch of little Jedi tickling Master Yoda until begged for mercy, he did, then he'd gone to breakfast with his crèche group, and then followed their Padawan play-leader out to one of the many meditation gardens in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was very happy to be playing in the gardens with Kyra-Ji Dassan, who was his most favorite Padawan play-leader in the whole Temple. The fact she was the only one currently assigned to his particular crèche group made no real difference to him; she was still his favorite.

It was not quite lunchtime when things began to feel weird, and then really bad. Obi-Wan had been playing a game with Kyra-Ji called "guess the number," where she thought of a number and he tried to guess what it was by imagining what it looked like in her mind. He'd "won" the last three games, and was on his way to winning a fourth when suddenly a gray wall slammed up in front of the hazy image of the number in her mind. Absurdly, the word _shield_ popped into his mind instead of the number. Obi-Wan opened up his eyes—which had been scrunched up tightly in concentration—to see Kyra-Ji staring intensely off to her right. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to complain about her blocking his guess, but she gestured quickly for him to be silent. With a smoothly fluid movement, Kyra-Ji unfolded her long legs and stood up, reaching for the lightsaber hanging from her belt as she stood. From his seat on the ground, the Padawan girl looked about a kilometer tall to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet as she began to move away from him, exuding a sense of sudden watchfulness. Something in the air of the garden suddenly felt _bad_ to Obi-Wan. The back of his neck felt like ice, and he had a queer fluttery feeling in his stomach. Kyra-Ji stepped cautiously out of the sheltered corner they'd been playing in, her watchful stance at odds with the calmly peaceful appearance of the vine-covered wall beside her. Obi-Wan followed her, but stopped short when they cleared the corner and saw the black creature hulking in the middle of the serene garden. It looked like a monster to Obi-Wan, despite its distinctly humanoid features.

"Stay behind me, little one," Kyra-Ji said, her voice steady but firmly commanding as she used the Force to nudge Obi-Wan behind her. Her grip on her lightsaber betrayed her nervousness as her knuckles turned white around the cool metal cylinder, but her Force-signature held only wary preparedness.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked boldly. "This garden is off-limits to civilians."

The black monster made a hissing sound that might have been cold laughter.

"You think the command of a Jedi Padawan is enough to send me cowering away from this pitiful excuse for a place of meditation? I have come on a purpose, child, and no Jedi apprentice will stand on my way."

Obi-Wan shivered violently as the cold voice grated in his ears. He froze up solid when he saw the black monster's face turn towards him, and shuddered again when a sense of longing…almost hunger…suddenly stuffed the air. From the stiffening of Kyra-Ji's posture, she understood exactly what the monster meant, and what the hungry feeling in the air was all about. She cleared her throat and shook her head fiercely.

"No," she whispered, her voice trembling a very little. "You shall not have this child," she said a little louder, addressing the tower of black fluttering robes in front of her. "Leave! Go back to the hole from which you issued or be destroyed—you shall not have this child, nor any other from this Temple." Kyra-Ji pressed the thumb stud that ignited her lightsaber as she sank into a defensive stance. Knees bent, thighs relaxed, she stared down the dark figure with as deadly an intensity as that of the bright purple blade she carried. Behind her, Obi-Wan struggled to control his terror, eyes wide as he gaped at the monster on the other side of Kyra-Ji's narrow back. The garden seemed suddenly deserted. Obi-Wan wondered distractedly where everyone else had gone. The padawan who stood between him and the monster exuded controlled readiness, although Obi-Wan thought he felt fear underneath. He couldn't be sure, though. He was only three and a half years old, after all.

"Do not stand between the Dark and its chosen prey," the black figure hissed in a voice that sent chills all through Obi-Wan, "or you too shall become prey."

Kyra-Ji met the hateful stare with cool certainty.

"So be it, then," she responded. "You shall not have him."

From the depths of its robes, a long red blade hissed to life, swinging viciously at Kyra-Ji before she even saw it coming. The young apprentice leaped back, almost tripping on Obi-Wan where he cowered behind her. She blocked the next strike, but only just; pushing Obi-Wan away from her with a strong thrust of the Force, she swung her humming purple blade to block the next blow, but the monster was fast and strong, and his blows kept coming. In an effort to escape, Kyra-Ji launched herself into the air in a backwards somersault. Before she had even recovered her feet on landing, the red blade swept across her thighs, disabling her legs in one swift stroke. The padawan collapsed to the ground, dropping her lightsaber as she curled around her wounded legs with a cry of pain.

"I warned you, Jedi," the monster gloated in an icy growl as he stood over her. "Now, you will die." Reaching out one hand, the monster called Kyra-Ji's lightsaber to it. With the other, he channeled the Dark Side of the Force and sent it streaking at her in long fingers of purple-blue lightning. Staring up at the monster of the Dark Side in wide-eyed terror, the blast of Force-lightning caught Kyra-Ji full in the face, burning into her eyes. The girl fell back with a scream of agony that ripped through the Force bond with her master and shook the walls of the garden. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan was crying out as well, watching Kyra-Ji writhe on the grass at the feet of the Sith, her groans and cries piercing him.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled, his voice tiny but strong. The monster slowly turned to look at him. An evil smile creased its dark features as it turned all its attention to the terrified child. Stepping over Kyra-Ji's fallen form, it moved towards Obi-Wan with deliberate slowness that only increased the boy's fear into absolute panic.

Suddenly, the monster flew off the ground, smashing back first into the near wall. Stunned, Obi-Wan spun around to see three Jedi Masters, right hands still extended palms-out towards the monster, pounding through the gate at a dead run. All three had their lightsabers activated as they raced towards where the monster was picking himself up from the ground. Obi-Wan gasped in relief at the sight of the Jedi, who were now almost on top of the Dark Sider. He ran forward on shaking legs to where Kyra-Ji lay crumpled and moaning on the grass, but no sooner had he gotten to her than he heard a thunderous explosion, and something bowled him over and sent him tumbling backwards across the ground. Ears ringing and heart pounding, Obi-Wan lay sprawled for a moment before slowly dragging himself up to a sitting position. He looked around, amazed. Everything in the garden looked like it had been flattened by an enormous hand; the trees, the grass—everything looked like it was permanently smashed down. Feeling utterly dazed and confused, Obi-Wan crawled shakily over to Kyra-Ji and crouched next to her head, trying to look into her face to see if she was all right. Across the garden, the Jedi Masters were slowly picking themselves up, looking around with perplexed expressions on their faces. There was a black hole in the ground and on the nearby wall, but the monster was nowhere to be seen.

Obi-Wan was about to lift Kyra-Ji's arms away from where they covered her face protectively when he felt a pair of hands on his, pulling him away from the wounded padawan. "Careful, little one; don't touch her just yet. We need to make sure she is all right," a soothing female voice murmured from behind him. Panicked, Obi-Wan fought the strong but gentle grip on his arms until a familiar face appeared in his line of sight. He recognized the long hair and gentle blue eyes of the huge Jedi Knight kneeling before him, although he didn't think Master Qui-Gon Jinn knew who Obi-Wan was. "Calm down, child. You have nothing to fear now, my young friend. Relax, let your fear melt away," Master Jinn said in tones intended to soothe away Obi-Wan's terror. The words, backed by the gentle encouragement from the Force, had their intended affect on the boy, and he relaxed in the Jedi's grip. "There now, you see? Nothing to fear from us. Dreza, would you see that he is all right?" Jinn continued in the same low, calm voice, raising his eyes to those of the Jedi that still held Obi-Wan imprisoned in her grip. Obi-Wan felt the other Jedi nod, then he was being prompted to stand and walk toward the ruins of the broken bench.

Master Dreza sat down with Obi-Wan and checked him carefully for injuries or taint of the Dark Side, all the while murmuring soothing words and encouraging him to tell her what had happened. Obi-Wan was not listening, however; his gaze was fixed over her shoulder, where he could see the remaining two Jedi Masters bending over Kyra-Ji's inert body. Master Jinn had one large hand resting gently on her shoulder, while the other Knight appeared to be trying to speak to her. Obi-Wan watched until the two men carefully rolled her over onto her back; at the sudden feeling of shock that rippled through the Force he leaped to his feet and raced across the grass to the little clump. Throwing himself to his knees beside his friend and rescuer, Obi-Wan tried to look at her face. A split second later, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around his waist and he was being physically pulled up and away from her. Before Master Jinn spun him around to face away from the sight, though, the horrible vision was burned into Obi-Wan's memory forever—Kyra-Ji's face, frozen in a look of agony, beneath a bloody, charred mess where her soft gray eyes had been.

Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes were as wide as Coruscant's moons as Master Jinn hurriedly carried him to the far end of the garden, leaving only Master Oloah with his padawan. Obi-Wan barely noticed when Master Jinn dropped to his knees and plopped Obi-Wan down in front him. Spinning the boy around, Master Jinn stared hard at the child's horrified expression. He focused a tight Force-probe into the young mind, searching for the memory of what had happened to Kyra-Ji.

"You must help me, little Jedi," the big man said softly, peering urgently into Obi-Wan's vacant eyes. "Show me what happened." The Force prompted the memory forward in Obi-Wan's mind, where it was still fresh and terrifying. "No, do not be afraid, little one; he is gone, he cannot hurt you again. You are safe now," Jinn crooned as Obi-Wan's little body stiffened in fear. Slowly, the boy's eyes refocused on Master Jinn's, and a sense of anguish pervaded his Force-signature.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" he cried suddenly, the fear and grief in his voice driving into Qui-Gon's heart like a knife. "What's wrong with her eyes?" Before the child could ask again, Qui-Gon hugged him tightly, burying the questions and tears in his tunic.

"Shhh, youngling. It will be all right. Don't be afraid. Come, let's get you to the medical center. I want to make sure you're all right," the Jedi Master said, holding Obi-Wan close as he lifted the child into his arms again and wrapped his cloak around the small form. "Oloah," he called softly, holding Obi-Wan so that he could not see Kyra-Ji again, "I will send the Healers."

The gray-skinned Jedi Master looked up and nodded once, then returned his attentions to his fallen padawan, reaching out to her through their Force bond. _Stay with me, my child. Hold on, my padawan, my Kyra-Ji. Hold on._


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing in the Dark

By JediDreams

I own no one but I do lay claim to Kyra-Ji, Master Oloah, and Master Dreza.

Many thanks for all the kind reviews! I am terrible about updating regularly, but I will try to make them good when I do….Enjoy :)

Kyra-Ji's eyes were bandaged and her legs wrapped in bacta-laced bandages when Obi-Wan next saw her. She lay quietly in the medical ward, attended by Healers and her Master. Obi-Wan gulped as he looked up at her, lying on her back high up on the bed. He stood in the far corner of the room, huddled together near one of the Healers. Master Jinn and Master Dreza were meeting with the Council to discuss the appearance and escape of the Dark Jedi that had attacked the children, and Master Oloah kept a bedside vigil, refusing to leave the room until his padawan's condition had stabilized.

"Youngling," a blissfully familiar voice called softly, breaking the tense silence. Obi-Wan looked up to see the anxious face of Crèche Mother Denali, who tended them above all their Padawan play-leaders. Obi-Wan wanted to rush to her with cries of relief, but held back for a moment. Much as he longed to huddle in the comforting space of her arms, he could not make himself move while Kyra-Ji lay silent and unmoving on the hospital bed. Mother Denali was nearly weeping with relief at seeing him safe and unharmed. She looked up and saw that Obi-Wan had not taken more than one reluctant step towards her and lowered herself down to Obi-Wan's eye level.

"Obi-Wan, what is it, my dear one? Come here, child, you are safe now, and I have come to bring you back to the crèche with your friends. We must leave the brave Padawan to heal now." Obi-Wan did not take his eyes off the unconscious girl in the bed beyond.He shook his head at Mother Denali's words.

"I can't leave," he argued distractedly. "Not till she's ok again." Mother Denali's dark eyes were troubled as she placed her arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Obi-Wan, she will be all right, but not until we leave her alone to get her rest. The healers will take care of her, and her master will stay with her, but you must return to the crèche with me. Master Yoda may need to speak with you about what happened, and you must get your rest before that can happen. You will be helping her by coming away with me." And she permitted no further argument on Obi-Wan's part, scooping him up in her arms and carrying him all the way back to the crèche. As they exited the hospital wing, two other young Jedi Knights flanked Mother Denali, and stayed with her all the way to the doors of the crèche. Nodding her thanks, the elderly Jedi carried her young charge straight to the nursery, sending him off to sleep with a gentle compulsion.

Obi-Wan tried to fight the subtle suggestion of sleep that had been planted in his mind, but found he was too overwhelmed and exhausted to do much more than protest weakly before succumbing. An hour later, when Mother Denali went in to check on him, she found him lying with one thumb extended, its tip nearly touching his lips, but stopping short of actually entering his mouth. She smiled as she imagined him indignantly fighting the perfectly natural instinct to suck his thumb, and resolutely keeping his lips closed to it, all in his sleep. "My poor dear child," she murmured with a sigh, "you are too young and tender yet to be growing up. Don't become a Knight yet, baby child…stay a youngling a little longer." She was quiet then as she stepped back out into the hallway where the rest of the crèche group was queuing up in preparation for their afternoon snack, and smiled brightly as they marched past her towards the crèche common room.

Three days later, Obi-Wan found himself returning to the Healer's ward with the tower of Jedi Master that was Qui-Gon Jinn. Today, Kyra-Ji's bandages were to be removed, and she had requested that Obi-Wan be present, so that the first thing she saw with her eyes uncovered was her tiny charge, safe and sound. Although Master Jinn said very little to Obi-Wan, the youngling thought he seemed uncomfortable and strained as they strode silently through the wide halls of the Temple.

Two days earlier, Obi-Wan had been summoned before the great Jedi Council, where the Masters carefully probed his mind for clues as to the attacker. Kyra-Ji's testimony had been very helpful, after she'd awoken in the Healer's ward, but the Masters had insisted on gathering all the information they possibly could from the few witnesses there had been. Now, as Obi-Wan trotted to keep up with Master Jinn's long, long stride, he felt vaguely anxious at the thought of seeing Kyra-Ji again. Master Yoda had been quite sure that it would be best if he were there when she was released, reasoning that it would be good for him to see her healed and whole again. One of the other Masters had argued, saying the Healers had their doubts about whether or not she could be fully healed, but in the end Master Yoda had won out, and now the day had come to see what had become of Kyra-Ji.

Obi-Wan was out of breath and panting a little by the time they reached the Healer's ward, but his heart was racing from far more than exertion as they approached Kyra-Ji's bedside. She was sitting up this time, her eyes still heavily bandaged, her legs covered by a light blanket. She turned her head slightly as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the room, a smile lighting up her face as her Force sense brushed over Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, you came!" she exclaimed, turning her head in his general direction. "Come up here with me, my brave little Jedi." The Padawan patted the edge of the bed and gestured for Obi-Wan to climb up. At a nod from her master, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up and set him down on the bed. Kyra-Ji reached towards him, fingers groping through the air until they found Obi-Wan's tiny shoulder. "Come here, my Ben-Neen," she murmured, pulling him to her body in a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you until Master Oloah told me you were safe and well."

"Are you all right, Ky-Ji?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper, hoping she would answer in the affirmative. He felt more than saw her smile.

"I am now that I know you are," she answered, squeezing him a little tighter before she released him and sat back. "In a few moments the Healers will remove my bandages, and everything will be well again, and we'll go back to the crèche together." Master Oloah looked sad at that, but said nothing. Obi-Wan watched Master Jinn reach out one huge hand to grip the other Jedi's shoulder briefly, but his mind was occupied by another question.

"What's a benneen?" he asked suddenly. Kyra-Ji chuckled.

"Ben-Neen means 'little braveheart' in the language of my people," she answered softly, gathering him in her arms again. "My brave little Jedi," she murmured as she held him close. "I was so proud of you for not running away and not letting your fear overtake you." Before either of them could say any more, the Healers entered the room. Their faces were grim and steeled, as if they already expected the worst. Kyra-Ji's face paled slightly as she sensed their approach, but she sat up straight and ready as one of the healers approached the bed. Master Oloah stood up quickly, coming around the bed to stand by his apprentice's side.

"Youngling, you must stand over there, with Master Jinn while we remove Padawan Dassan's bandages," the healer said gently but firmly, picking Obi-Wan up bodily and lowering him to the floor. The distance between the bedside and Master Jinn seemed huge, but Obi-Wan crossed it obediently and turned around to watch the Healer as he reached for the bandages on Kyra-Ji's face. "Dim the lights, Yira," the Healer instructed as he began to unwind the layers of bandage. The apprentice healer quickly obeyed, and the room fell to a dusky dimness. "The light will be shocking to her eyes after being covered for the last three days. Now, Padawan Dassan, you do understand that your eyes may not return to their full strength immediately…or at all." The Healer spoke very gently, and Obi-Wan saw Kyra-Ji steel herself at his words. Her nod was brave, but she was at the same time reaching surreptitiously for Master Oloah's hand. He took it quickly, and Obi-Wan felt something pass between them that felt steadying.

"I am ready," she answered, gripping her master's hand.

"Very well," the Healer replied, carefully removing the last layer of bandages. "Keep your eyes closed for a moment…now open them just a little. Not too much! A little at a time until you readjust to the light."

Obi-Wan felt stiff as a board in the achingly slow seconds that seemed to drag on forever as Kyra-Ji squinted against the room's low lighting. Slowly, her eyes opened wider and wider, until she was looking around the room normally. But still…something was wrong. He just knew something was wrong. It took only a few seconds for Kyra-Ji to reach the same conclusion. A burst of panic escaped her tightly controlled Force sense as she looked quickly around the room.

"I can't see anything."

Obi-Wan stared hard at her face. The bacta treatments and all of the Healers' Force healing had done wonders for the exterior damage to her eyes and upper face, but her gray eyes were a dozen shades lighter than they had been before her attack, and they roamed the room without focusing on anything. Against her ashen skin, they looked almost silver.

"Turn the lights up, I can't see anything," she repeated, her voice rising an octave. "I'm—"

"Blind," Master Jinn finished for her, so quietly Obi-Wan could barely hear him. He heard heavy sorrow in the Master's voice, and his heart felt like lead within his chest. Strange that something so heavy could hammer so fast against his sternum. The Jedi Master knelt beside Obi-Wan with head bowed, placing one huge arm around the boy's small shoulders and pulling him into a comforting hug. Hovering over the bed, the Healers were still testing Kyra-Ji's eyes, shining lights into her pupils and probing through the Force in search of any life within them. After a few moments they pulled back, shaking their heads sadly.

"We feared this might happen," one of them said slowly. "The Dark Force energy appears to have burned her retinas and optic nerves beyond repair. We had hoped that her immediate treatment might lessen the damage, but I am afraid it did not do as much good as we wished for. On the outside, there will be very little scarring, and her eyes will appear to be normal, healthy eyes. But, she will never see again."

Kyra-Ji gasped, her chest heaving as she squeezed Master Oloah's hand even tighter. Tears flowed hot and fast from her ruined eyes, which stared straight ahead of her. Master Jinn's arm tightened around Obi-Wan until he was lifted off his feet.

"Come, youngling. We must leave Kyra-Ji with her master, so that they can decide what is to be done," Qui-Gon's sad but soothing voice murmured in Obi-Wan's ear. As they exited the Healer's ward, Obi-Wan heard one burst of weeping from the girl on the bed as she buried her face in Master Oloah's shoulder. Then they were sweeping down the corridors towards the crèche, Qui-Gon saying nothing all the way back to Mother Denali. Obi-Wan did not speak a single word until Master Jinn had deposited him in Mother Denali's lap, but cried softly the entire ride back. Only when Master Jinn turned to leave did he speak.

"What will happen to her now?" he asked in a small voice, wiping futilely at his reddened and runny nose. Qui-Gon paused in the doorway, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't know," he answered honestly. "Her master will have to appear before the Jedi Council, and they will decide together what is to be done. Kyra-Ji may have to give up her position as a Padawan and seek other training. Never before has a Padawan been in her position. But rest assured, little Jedi, whatever path her destiny lies in, she will walk it with bravery and with hope, and she will be given the best care and help that the Jedi Order can give her. We will not give her up."

Most of the big Master's words went over Obi-Wan's little head, but Mother Denali later explained in smaller words that no one knew yet what to do with Kyra-Ji. With her eyes ruined, she was terribly handicapped as a Jedi, and it seemed that Master Yoda, the short, strange, green Jedi Master with the pointy ears and funny way of talking, would be the one to decide what to do next. Obi-Wan didn't see Kyra-Ji again for several days, although he nearly took another trip to the Healers' Ward himself, when he literally worried himself sick over the Padawan's uncertain future. Thinking that her blind eyes would get her kicked out of the Temple, he made himself all the worse by worrying that he'd be next, if he didn't get well soon enough. In the end, Mother Denali had to have one of the Healers come and put him into a light healing trance for an afternoon, so that he could calm down enough to sleep normally. Obi-Wan was still feeling a little sick when he saw Kyra-Ji again, in a late afternoon visit to one of the Temple's many meditation gardens.

He had wandered off by himself, not wanting to play with any of the other crèchelings at the moment, when he turned a corner and almost tripped over Kyra-Ji's outstretched walking stick, lying on the ground in front of her. The young apprentice sat with her back to a huge old tree that was almost as gnarled and wrinkly as Master Yoda himself, staring into space with her sightless eyes. Her head turned slightly, tilting towards Obi-Wan but not looking at him, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt like he'd been blasted with cold misery.

"Obi-Wan." Her voice sounded nothing like that of his favorite Padawan Play-leader. The tiny boy shivered and wrinkled his brow at her. She did not acknowledge him further, but when he continued to stand and stare at her, she turned her face away from him again and drew her knees tighter in to her chest. "Go away, Obi-Wan. I want to be alone," she said in the same low, hollow voice. "Go play with the other babies," she whispered, pushing a weak Force compulsion at him. Obi-Wan felt the compulsion but didn't obey it. Instead he climbed down the slight incline of the grassy knoll and sat down in front of her. She stared over his head. "I said, go away," she growled, but there was no strength in her voice. Finally, she settled for just ignoring the persistent child, and leaned her head back against the rough bark of the ancient tree.

Obi-Wan sat in front of her for a few more moments before very cautiously crawling towards her. Kyra-Ji did not respond when he carefully lifted one of her arms from where it clasped her knees, and slipped underneath it, nestling in to her side. She did not hug him, nor did she push him away. She just pretended he wasn't there. Curling up against her slender side, Obi-Wan looked up at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Ky-Ji," he whispered, and buried his face in his own knees. He was crying too hard to see her startled face as she looked down towards him, but he felt her arms slowly close around him, pulling him into a mutually comforting embrace. Her tears landed on his head as she held him close and cried quietly.

Mother Denali found them over an hour later, cuddled against each other, both fast asleep. Tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of the Padawan's conspicuous white walking stick, a blatantly obvious sign of her new handicap. The stick was equipped with sensors that could communicate directly with the girl's physical senses, simulating sight and depth perception, but they were no match for the real thing. The sight and sound of her making her excruciatingly slow way through the Temple, following the muted tapping and humming of the stick, was heartbreaking. No verdict had been reached yet as to her future, but Denali feared the worst. Who would train a Padawan crippled so young with such a terrible handicap?

Although they were first and foremost negotiators, the Jedi faced far more battle scenarios than peaceful, diplomatic missions, and surely the loss of one's sight was too great an obstacle to be overcome, if the Jedi was to have any kind of life expectancy. It seemed far too dangerous to send such an unfairly shackled Knight into an increasingly dangerous galaxy. It really was a terrible way to reward such incredible bravery as the girl had shown in standing up to the Dark Side warrior.


End file.
